This invention relates to pneumatic tire chains and, in particular, to tire chains which may be easily applied and fastened to tires.
It is a matter of common knowledge that the use of chains on the tires of motor vehicles will improve the performance of such vehicles on road surfaces which are covered with snow or ice. Such tire chains typically consist of two parallel longitudinal lengths of chain which are connected at certain intervals by transverse lengths of chain. At one end of each of the longitudinal lengths is a hook which is connectable to a link or ring which forms the opposite end of the length. The chains may be applied to a tire by draping them over the tread section of the tire and by then attaching the hook on each longitudinal length to its corresponding link or ring.
Such a procedure is simple in concept and under commercial garage conditions, where power tools are available to reliably elevate a motor vehicle and to remove its tires, the application of tire chains is not a particularly troublesome task. On the other hand, where a motorist must apply tire chains himself, either on the roadside or at his home, the application of these chains can be a difficult, time consuming and even hazardous process. It is furthermore found that the adverse weather conditions which necessitate the use of tire chains are oftentimes not anticipated by motorists so that the emergency roadside application of these chains is not an uncommon occurrence.
The problems associated with applying tire chains on the roadside are twofold. First, because the configuration of many motor vehicles allows only limited access to the space above the tires and because of the cumbersome nature of the tire chains themselves, many motorists find it difficult to drape the chains over the tread area of the tire. For this reason, such motorists find it necessary to lay the chains out on the ground and to then take the extra step of moving their vehicle so that the tires to which the chains are to be applied rest on the chains.
Another problem associated with the roadside application of these chains is that associated with the connecting of the hook on the inner side wall of the tire with its corresponding link or ring. Because this hook lies beneath the chasis of the vehicle, it is difficult for the motorist to grip and fasten this hook unless he elects to crawl beneath his vehicle. The disadvantages of working from such a position, especially when the roadside may be covered with snow, are evident.
The problem of making this connection is aggravated by virtue of the fact that for proper operation, tire chains must fit against their tires with a reasonable degree of tightness. To ensure such a fit it is generally necessary that a certain amount of tension be placed on the chain when the hooks are being connected. The rather delicate maneuver of making the connection of the inner side hook to its corresponding link or ring is, then, made even more awkward since at the moment when the motorist must exercise the greatest amount of care so as to properly engage the hook with its connecting link or ring he must also exert a moderate amount of force on the connecting parts.
Some U.S. Patents which deal with tire chains and means by which their application may be facilitated are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,568 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,140 disclose tools by which tire chains may be draped over tires when the structure of a vehicle hampers such positioning. The tools disclosed in these patents do not, however, facilitate the connection of the inner side hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,280 discloses a tire chain in which the connecting of the outer side hook is made easier by means of springs which are connected to the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,208 discloses a tool for applying chains. This tool drapes over the top of the tire so that, after the vehicle has been jacked off the ground, the inner side hook can be connected to its corresponding link or ring on the outside of the tire. After this connection has been made, the tool may be employed to pull the chain over the top of the tire. Among the disadvantages apparent with the use of this tool, is that the vehicle must be jacked off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,168 discloses a tool having two supports, one pliable and one rigid. The user of this tool engages the hook on the inner side of the tire with one support and its corresponding connecting link with the other. The link is then moved toward and over the hook so that remote fastening is effected. A disadvantage of this design is, however, apparent in that the user must maintain tension on at least one support while he is attempting the somewhat delicate task of making the final connection between the hook and its connecting link. While this design does incorporate various features which facilitate the user's control over the connecting parts, the fact remains that the user must exercise a certain amount of manual control, while the chain is under tension, to effect this coupling.
It is, then, an object of the present invention to provide tire chains on which the inner side hook may be fastened from a position to the side of the vehicle without the necessity of making manual connections while substantial tension is being applied to the inner side chain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide tire chains which may be applied in the aforesaid manner without the necessity of moving the vehicle or jacking it off the ground.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide tire chains which may be easily draped over a tire in a position from which such final fastening may be readily accomplished.